


Untouchable

by xuanqing



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, 静临 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuanqing/pseuds/xuanqing
Summary: 一辆假车，BE注意





	Untouchable

**Author's Note:**

> 一辆假车，BE注意

天空阴沉得仿佛将要哭泣。  
城市上空杂乱无章的电线分割了铅灰色的天幕。  
如果此刻向上望去，会发现多边形的棱角冰冷而分明。  
除此之外还会有更多的联想吗？  
被黑色铁丝隔开的天空究竟能否相互触碰？  
抑或本来就融为一体，难舍难分？

 

巷子里觅食的野猫被沉重的倒地声吓了一跳，慌乱地溜走，撞翻了并不满的垃圾桶。  
巨大的空响仅仅持续了几秒而已。  
小巷依旧是寂静的，除了细微的呻吟声之外什么都听不到。  
情报贩子靠在墙角，外套早已不知去处。血顺着小臂流下，垦出一条暗红色的河流。  
一滴一滴，集聚出了小小的红色的水洼。  
挂彩并不是什么稀奇的事情……只是那群人为了让他掏不出小刀而钳制了他的双臂，这么一来多用力的反抗也显得微不足道。毕竟他只有一个人，怎么可能和那么多黑道打手抗衡？  
膝盖传来钻心的痛，宛如所有的骨头被打碎又被胡乱拼凑起来一般……纯粹的疼痛。  
折原临也厌恶纯粹的疼痛。然而自己现在这样子什么也做不了。能强撑着走到这里已经算是奇迹。  
手机早已在打斗中掉落，小刀被搜了个干净，脸上的乌青昭示着他的狼狈，因剧痛而麻木的双腿无力支撑他的躯体。  
折原临也恐惧地发现自己的眼前开始一阵阵发黑。为了让自己清醒过来，他摸索着周边散落的东西，终于摸到了一个玻璃瓶。  
用尽所有的力气敲碎它后，他将碎片握在手中，有血沿着玻璃的裂隙滴落，铁锈味钻进他的鼻腔，手心的疼痛依旧无法使人清醒。他叹了口气，把尖端对准了自己的大腿。  
这是他第一次把武器锋利的一端朝向自己。  
在他就要刺下去的一瞬间——  
那个熟悉的身影映在了碎片中。

 

沉重而深刻的恐惧袭来，握着玻璃碎片的手开始不自觉地颤抖。  
大脑下达了逃跑的命令，四肢却无法听从指挥。  
那个影影绰绰的人形越来越近，似乎能听到他粗重的呼吸。眼前早就开始模糊，无法聚焦的瞳孔难以再制造一点点威胁的气氛。  
因失血而苍白的嘴唇翕动着，但已经无力发出挑衅的声音。临也努力眯起眼睛，沉默地望着在自己面前蹲下的金发男人。  
熟悉的香烟味道。  
头发的颜色……这么晃眼的吗……  
听不见……你在说什么啊……？  
看不见了看不见了……我要死在这里了吧？  
意识沉入无边的黑暗的海，窒息般的绝望感捏住了因疼痛而无意识颤抖着的人的喉咙。  
小静……你可以杀了我了吧？  
你要把我带到哪里去呢？  
死后的世界好黑啊，好暗啊……  
宛如一个黯淡的拥抱一样。

 

再睁开眼睛的时候已经是夜里。膝盖和手臂依然痛得动不了，不过似乎已经被细心地处理过了。从伤处的包扎方式来看应该是池袋密医的手法……那么姑且算是保全性命了吧？  
红色瞳仁如水晶般闪烁着，自尊心极强的折原临也不愿承认自己眼角溢出的泪水其实是疼痛的恶果。但他也无奈地发现：自己根本无法动一动手臂擦去这耻辱的源头。  
胸口处传来压迫感，临也忍不住哼了一声。视线向下移去，撞上了那双蕴含着怒意的琥珀色眸子。  
“小静什么时候有这种爱好了？趴在宿敌的胸口睡觉是什么奇妙的play吗？”  
话刚出口折原临也就有些后悔。自己现在的状态糟到了极点，连普通人给他一拳他都会昏过去。  
更何况是挑衅了这头野兽……  
“你不要以为我不希望你死。”平和岛静雄将冰冷的手掌按在情报贩子的喉结上，稍稍用了些力。  
果然那张讨厌的嘴闭上了。  
满脸通红上不来气的样子真是丢脸啊，临也。  
“我做梦都想让你死掉。”  
“但我不会允许别人杀了你。”  
“你的性命只能握在我的手里。”  
“乐于看我被毁掉的你，这次被我毁掉怎么样？”  
静雄慢慢地说出这些残忍的话语，手指慢慢合拢。纤细白皙的脖颈上留下了青紫的指印，蓝色的血管浮出皮肤，颤巍巍地搏动着，替它的主人哀求着。  
床上躺着的人从扭动挣扎到悄无声息并没用多久，但静雄却感觉把一辈子的时间都用在这件事上了。多动的情报贩子不再动弹，但眼睛依旧是睁着的。苍白的嘴唇微张，嘴角流下涎水，看起来呆呆的，像将死的鱼。  
那讨厌的红色眼睛。  
那惹人厌的味道。  
这家伙只能被我握在手里。

 

折原临也的意识飘了很远才悠悠荡荡地回来。  
自己似乎是差点被怪物掐死。  
“怎么？松手了吗？多好的机会啊，不打算现在杀了我吗？”  
“小静果然是怪物呢，如果是人的话就应该趁现在……唔！！！！”  
充满香烟味道的粗暴的吻封住了情报贩子喋喋不休的嘴。  
似乎是在品尝自己最爱的布丁一样，平和岛静雄用唇舌描摹着折原临也情绪的每一丝波动。  
他的恐惧，他的耻辱，他的惊讶……  
还有他那红得不正常的脸颊。  
本该毫无血色的脸此刻却被点亮了似的，这个人眼底所有杂乱而微妙的情绪都被静雄悉数收下，然后用暴风骤雨般的吻还给对方。  
并不存在迎合与否的问题。跳蚤似乎是惊呆了，只是躺在那里无力地承受着自己单方面的攫取与掠夺。  
原来……他还能有这副样子。  
舌尖传来钝痛，血腥味一下子在两人之间弥漫开来。临也眯起了猩红的眸子，侧过头将一口带血的唾沫吐在雪白的枕套上。  
“……你！”死跳蚤咬了自己一口。静雄的怒火冲天而起，顺手捞过床头柜上的台灯。  
折原临也颤抖着咧开嘴，无声地笑着。  
情报贩子只有笑的动作没有笑的声音，干巴巴地做出快笑抽过去的样子，显得诡异无比。而瞳孔中决绝的光灼得静雄手一抖，台灯轰然落地。  
忘了，这家伙的自尊心强得可怕。  
静雄盯着呲牙咧嘴的临也，伸出手按住了他脸上可怕的乌青。临也抽了一口气，猛然发动了全身的力气调动腿部的肌肉，狠狠地踹了过去。  
这软绵绵的攻击根本起不了多少作用，临也心知肚明。下一秒脚踝就被抓住，双腿被硬生生地分开。好不容易接好的骨骼又发出了脆响，一声痛呼卡在嗓子里，泪水又不争气地滑了下来。  
罪魁祸首已经将身体伏在了这副濒临破碎的骨架之上，杂乱的金发掠过情报贩子的额角，有些痒，痒得让人抓狂。  
下一秒，眼角的泪被轻柔地舔去，新鲜的血腥气遮住了暗红的眸子。  
“怎么样？怪物被咬会流血的吧？”  
“就算成了这副样子也依然要嘴硬吗？临也君哟？”  
“果然小静还是不能被称为人的吧？”折原临也笑得愈加张狂：“怎么？欲求不满的怪物要怎么折腾我？”  
“看到我这副样子，小静你倒是——”  
“异常地——”  
“兴奋啊？”

 

“我想要你。”平和岛静雄认真起来的语气格外冷静，但这份冷静让折原临也打了个寒颤。  
折原临也悲哀地发现自己哪里都去不了，被怪物禁锢在床上，痛感依旧从膝盖和手臂如蚂蚁爬行般侵蚀上来，一寸一寸啃噬着他所剩无几的理智。  
他想尖叫，想掏出小刀把平和岛静雄捅成筛子，想让这张侮辱着自己的嘴永远闭上。  
结果他只是躺着，瞪着眼前开始缓慢动作的人。衣服的下摆被撩起来了，冰冷的手指抚上了胸口。羞耻感一波波涌来，折原临也闭上了眼睛不敢再看，只盼望着折磨能早些结束。  
短暂的走神换来了烙在锁骨上的印记，怪物的牙齿刺入了苍白的皮肤，血渗了出来，月光洒在情报贩子赤裸的胸膛上，暗红血迹和白皙的肉体构成了略显惊悚的画面。  
惊悚却又不失香艳的画面。  
“不许吻我。”当静雄再次将嘴唇贴上临也的侧脸时，临也不顾手臂的疼痛，极力推搡着怪物的脸：“恋人才有接吻的权利吧？莫非小静以为我们是恋人？”  
“你想太多了。我们永远不会是恋人。”  
“那么小静这样是为了干什么呢？如果想听我惨叫的话我现在就可以叫给你听……啊！！”  
“这个时候你就应该闭嘴了吧？临也君哟！”  
赤裸的双腿上缠着绷带，在夜风中打着颤。折原临也无力分神，只能屏住呼吸感受着伸进身后的……怪物的手指。  
怪物的钢铁般坚硬的肌肉和骨骼是怎么样的，临也早有领教，但是没想到这根手指竟能如此温柔。做好被撕裂的准备的折原临也一时间也呆住了。  
糟了……身后手指搅动得轻柔而缓慢，细碎的潮湿的舔舐如潮水般涌上来，像是要把自己溺死。  
在这片情欲的大海中。仅存的理智和强烈的厌恶感似乎在慢慢消散……  
但那可是折原临也。  
“既然要做就快点完事啊！我受够了！”强硬的话语从湿润的嘴唇中溜出来。折原临也相信这样的挑衅足以让怪物暴走，从而达到让自己清醒过来的目的，而他也的确做到了。  
静雄的眸子暗沉了下来。

 

想要他。  
眷恋着他。  
也许每次见面时的追逐都是他刻意演出的闹剧。被抛出去的贩卖机那么多，被拔掉的路标那么多，被扔出去的车子那么多……  
从来没有真正伤害到那个人。  
只是想看着他在自己面前跳来跳去罢了。  
只是想看着他在自己面前露出那么多生动的表情罢了。  
这个人每一次从自己暴风骤雨般的怒火下逃脱时，都是笑着的。  
那一点点张狂的笑。一点点眼角的光彩，都令自己着迷。  
但为什么……自己又是那么地恨他？这份恨意到底源自哪里，又将在哪里终结？连当事人都无法给出答案。望着那个人脖颈上青紫的痕迹，静雄感到一丝后悔，但更多的是快意。  
这个人就算受着重伤躺在床上，也依旧是那么不可一世的样子。  
想堵住那张吐出无数恶语的嘴，想用自己的气息遮盖那个人特有的味道，想攫取他所有恶意的言辞，把它们换成呻吟和拥抱，想让这一刻只属于两个纠缠不清的别扭的人，想看着他动情的样子，让他只属于自己，哪怕一小会儿也好，哪怕梦醒了又是宿敌……  
但折原临也拒绝了他的吻。  
“我想要你。”这句话出口的时候，静雄已经知道他们再也回不去了。  
他用颤抖的手指探索着身下的人隐秘的部位，看着他咬紧嘴唇咽下屈辱的样子，心里涌起了从未体验过的，浩瀚如苍穹的悲哀。  
明明是做着恋人之间才能做的事。  
心却永远无法相互触碰。

 

一根手指很容易就进去了，身下的人什么声音也没有，只有略微粗重的喘息暴露了他的慌乱。静雄将头靠在宿敌的胸口，听着他急促的心跳。  
就算再怎么装作镇静，心跳也会出卖你。  
“一……二……三……”折原临也默默数着数，感到身后撕裂般的疼痛。  
心在无休止地坠落。  
身体被撕开了一个口子，等着什么东西去填满。  
做梦都没想到会和最讨厌的人做这种事，做梦都没想到自己连反抗的机会都没有，做梦都没想到怪物竟然会顾及自己的感受……  
做梦都没想到……  
做梦都没想到自己居然能忍到这一刻。  
说明自己也进化了吗？说明自己也是个怪物吗？一切的一切都不按自己预计中的情况展开，自己永远都不可能完全掌控平和岛静雄。  
就像自己永远无法掌控身体的反应一样。  
真丢人啊。  
受伤的双腿被温柔地放置在堆起的棉被上，两枚精巧的茱萸早就被照顾得湿漉漉地挺立着。身后的扩张还在继续……而前面也抬起了头，渴求着进一步的抚慰。  
双臂的剧痛和强烈的羞耻感迫使折原临也放弃了“自己解决一下”的想法，只能盯着静雄缓慢的动作，压制住即将从嘴角漏出来的呻吟。  
想不到平和岛静雄的耐心竟然如此充足，这么一看难耐的一方似乎是自己。  
折原临也厌恶这样的自己。  
如果注定要做这种事情，陷进去的也理应是单细胞怪物而不是他折原临也。  
静雄注视着眼前的人闪烁着愤怒和迟疑的眸子，轻笑了一声。  
“你不是也有感觉的吗？临也？”  
“是啊毕竟我也是个人类嘛。”  
“和你这混蛋不一样，我可是人类啊！”  
“那么好好忍着吧！”  
虽然说着这样的话，静雄还是保持着温柔的姿态。临也绯红的面颊将身体呈现出的病态的苍白对比得格外明显，像濒临破碎的蝴蝶标本，让人不敢太过粗狂地对待。  
静雄从未如此急切，也从未如此害怕。  
既然迈出了这一步……  
就再也无法回到从前。  
即使如此也依然想要他，就算一天也好，一小时也好，一秒钟也好。  
哪怕只能看到那么一瞬间的失神也好。

 

夜风带着凉意闯进血肉堆叠出来的甬道，折原临也感到血腥味在自己的嘴唇上弥散开来。  
情报贩子发起狠来连自己的嘴唇都能毫不犹豫地咬下去。  
不用去想也知道抵在自己身后的那个东西是什么。绝望感涌上心头，犬齿继续无意识地撕扯自己的下唇，留下腥甜的印记。  
“你……不疼吗？”平和岛静雄被折原临也嘴角的鲜血吓了一跳，凑上去想要安抚那因屈辱和恐惧颤抖的唇瓣。  
清脆的耳光声打破了逐渐淫靡起来的氛围，平和岛静雄被扇懵了，琥珀色的眸子转不动，像是发现了什么沉重的秘密。  
“不要吻我，你不配。”身下的人扯出一个恶劣的笑容：“要做快做。”  
“怪物。”  
他太了解他了。平和岛静雄的怒点很好捉摸，很好把控。比如现在的状态——  
手腕被捏到酸胀，手指无法屈伸，只能张开五指展露出狰狞的伤口。凶狠的啃咬像雷暴一般袭来。折原临也厌恶地眯起了眼睛，等待着被彻彻底底侵占的那一刻。  
那温热的坚硬的东西终于还是挤了进来，那一瞬间临也的视野模糊了，脑海中的声音无限放大。那人在他的耳边低吟着他的名字，声音的浪潮包裹了隐秘的疼痛。  
身体变成了风暴中的小船，几乎快被情欲的浪潮掀翻撕碎。刺眼的金色映入眼帘，模糊的意识把它当作了暴风骤雨中的灯塔。  
“临也……临也……”  
怪物在叫自己的名字，喑哑的字句从耳畔传入脑髓，夹杂着说不清道不明的情欲，令人恶心。  
看来陷进去的是他。这一轮是自己赢了。  
不，也许从来就没有什么赢家。  
一个是生理上占了上风，一个凭自己的精神取得胜利。  
本来就是相互矛盾却又相互依存着的存在。  
本来就注定无法触碰，更何谈迁就与怜惜。

 

被不可名状的柔软包裹住的那一刻，静雄几乎要掉下泪来。  
自己还是做出了伤害这个人的事情。被看作是落井下石也好，被骂乘人之危也罢，他不去在乎指责和挖苦，只听凭自己内心深处的渴求。  
无止境的索取。  
就这么一次……第一次也是最后一次。  
他不敢太用力地掠夺，生怕身下的人经受不住自己的怪力。而在这之前他们厮打过无数次，那时平和岛静雄从来没有如此顾虑过。  
与情报贩子坚硬冷漠的外壳不同，身体的内部是那样柔软温暖。内壁绞缠着推挤着，让人几乎要发疯。临也似乎痛得昏了过去，又似乎无比清醒。睫毛微微颤动着，像坠落在地上的鸟的羽翼。  
“临也……”静雄凑在他的耳边，唤着他的名字。  
突然很想听他的声音。  
“痛就叫出来……”扣住手腕的手松开了，缓慢地抚上额头，睫毛，鼻梁，像在勾勒一幅灰暗的画卷：“我想听……你的声音。”  
折原临也依旧沉默着，时不时发出几声几乎听不到的呜咽。怪物太温柔了，温柔得像个人类。体内的某点被碾压过几次，酥麻的快感渐渐占了上风。疼痛不再那么可怕，反而成了美妙的调剂……不妙的羞耻感涌上来，挣扎的动作反而被当成了欲拒还迎。  
身上的人逐渐加快了顶撞的速度，用的力量也越来越大。盔甲被一层层卸下，喘息被揉得支离破碎，夹杂着情欲的哭喊声终于冲破了牢笼。  
烟花一样的快感在两人连接的地方炸开，顺着脊柱蔓延到不甚清明的大脑，把视野渲染得无比灿烂。  
身体被微凉的液体填满，心却早已残破不堪。  
腰被托起来，小腹上沾满污浊的痕迹。  
自己摔下神坛的样子真是难看。  
那么闭上眼睛不去看好了……  
有冰凉的液体砸在脸上，折原临也猛然睁大了眼睛。  
惨白的月光下，平和岛静雄表情木然，泪却静静滑落，明明是透明的冰凉的液体，却如同强酸，几乎要把自己的皮肤灼出一个粗糙的伤痕。

 

琥珀色的瞳孔映出的是情潮过后绯红的脸颊。  
映出的是压抑的愤怒和疯狂的恨意。  
因羞耻感和愤怒而濒临崩溃的折原临也盯着这个将自己的尊严踩在脚下的人。而罪魁祸首慢慢俯下身子，将晶莹的眼睛埋进临也的颈窝，杂乱汗湿的金发有几根跑进了临也微张的嘴里。临也皱了皱眉，呸的一声吐了出来。  
“呵，你搞定了吧？”  
“别不说话啊，怪物。”  
“你……有什么好哭的！”  
“该哭的应该是我才对啊！”  
身上的男人似乎被抽空了所有力气，趴在自己的身体上一动不动。生了薄茧的手掌摩挲着自己的头发，擦干了自己因情动而湿润的眼角。  
被压住的肋骨很痛，张开着的双腿很痛，某个不可描述的部位更痛。但是他无力反抗一下。掌心的伤口裂开，渗出斑驳的血迹。折原临也只能用指尖的力量推着静雄的头和肩，当做发泄的方式。  
然而颈侧依然传来凉凉滑滑的感觉，是还未干涸的，平和岛静雄的泪水。  
“先说好了，我永远不会吻你。”声音仿佛在海水里泡过，咸得令人难受。  
“那可真是谢谢了。”  
平和岛静雄没有想到，本该让人获得快感的情事也能让人如此悲伤。恨与爱纵横交错，织成繁复的网，在无数个追逐厮杀的日子里滋长着纠缠着。  
终于，他再也看不清对方。  
那个人他不愿意……是自己趁人之危，是自己没有控制住自己澎湃汹涌的情欲，是自己……  
自己亲手断送了再次触碰那个人的机会。

 

赤裸的身体被轻柔地托起，连身后也被手掌覆住。折原临也惊讶于平和岛静雄的细心，一仰头正好对上了静雄红着的眼眶。  
被扔进浴缸的时候，受伤的腿碰到了冰冷的瓷砖壁。细微的抽气和皱眉都被静雄悉数收进眼底。  
让他再好好审视他一次吧。  
一段扭曲的感情。  
一段没开始就宣告终结的感情。  
眼前的人看起来要睡着了，半阖着的眼睛失去了所有神采。锁骨上的红痕和脖颈上青紫的指印刺痛了静雄的眼睛。  
与腿部和手臂上的伤不同，这些印记是自己亲手烙下的。  
这算不算是一种变相的占有？  
苦涩和幸福混杂在一起，宛如自己平常抽的香烟的味道。  
花洒打开了，哗哗的水声放大了沉默。静雄默不作声地调着水温，将热水淋在临也身上，待到浴缸的水将那具白得透明的躯体浸没时，他将手指伸进了那个承担了无数屈辱和疼痛的地方，轻轻搅动着，清理着。  
折原临也已经不想去反抗。他将自己的身体和意识分离，感觉自己的灵魂已经出了窍，漂浮在一旁看着自己被静雄处理干净。  
当被擦干扔回干燥的床铺里时，临也是真的坚持不住了。在意识回归虚无之前，他脑海里留下的唯一的记忆就是静雄湿透的衬衫，顺着脸颊流下的水和狂乱焦躁又隐忍的表情。  
“把水往自己头上淋……真是怪物的作风啊。”

 

天空阴沉得像要哭泣一般。  
“临也说他要走了。”无头妖精在PDA上敲打出没有感情的字迹。  
无头妖精没有表情，更何况她对情报贩子并无太多的好感。只是在单纯地给平和岛静雄传话而已。  
“啊……太好了，池袋的空气终于干净了呢。”  
“他说永远不会再回来。”无头妖精迟疑了一下，把PDA伸到静雄面前。  
“那可太好了。谢谢你告诉我这么好的消息。”  
“我从来没有这么高兴过。”  
“谢谢你，赛尔提哟。”  
告别了无头妖精，静雄漫无目的地在街头游荡。当野猫的叫声闯进他的耳畔时，他才发现自己站在了熟悉的巷口。  
地上干干净净，没有破碎的玻璃瓶。垃圾桶也静静立在角落。  
但那个人……似乎还靠在墙角，垂着头……  
这次又是怎么了呢？身手不如以前了吗？  
静雄往前迈了一步，那个黑色的影子闪动了一下，消失在空气中。  
不，是自己恍惚了。  
前几天的一场雨，冲掉了所有血迹。  
也稀释了那个人的气息。  
那股只有自己能闻到的味道已经消失了。  
永远不会有人冲过来用小刀划破自己的衣服。  
永远不会有人“怪物怪物”“小静小静”地乱叫。  
永远不会有人带着欠揍的微笑居高临下地看着自己。  
一切都消失了，只剩下不知所措的思念。  
“临也君哟，可别再来池袋了……”  
对着黑色的野猫喃喃呓语的平和岛静雄觉得自己真是个一无是处的傻瓜。  
心口像被塞了一团在醋里泡过的棉花。  
静雄深深地吸气呼气，努力睁大眼睛抬头望着铅灰色的天空。  
电线勾勒出的多边形棱角分明。  
纵然是同一片天空，也依旧无法触碰。  
“再见了，临也。”  
“啊啊，永别了。”


End file.
